A Horrorible Birthday
by meguhanu
Summary: When Faith makes a wish on her 7th birthday, she unknowingly unleashes an evil clown from a broken down game that comes to take her life. She gets help from the Guardians of Feelings, The Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins
1. Chapter 1

**HORROR BIRTHDAY**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was Faith's 7th birthday party. All of her friends had shown up for the celebration. Even her parents were there in spirit. She had lost her mom and dad in a car accident.

But that didn't get her down. It was her birthday! She was having a party at her favorite place on Earth, The Party Palace. She had loved it here. All her favorite games and prizes and people were there.

About 20 or 25 kids showed up with their parents. Her grandmother was in charge of the party and all the get together and such.

Faith was over playing in ball pit along with some of her friends.

"Are you having fun Faith?" asked Sally, one of her best friends.

"I am. I am so happy, nothing can ruin this day," said Faith as she jumped up and went back first into the balls.

"Wheel!" she said laughing followed by an evil laughing chuckle.

Faith got up from the balls and looked to where the laughing was coming from.

Far off in the corner, there was a clown game that no one had touched in years. It was full of cobwebs and the lights didn't show as bright as the other games did.

The game was called Clowning Around.

On top of the game were two clowns. One was in a red and white suit with big red hair and to match was a smile with yellow teeth with red lips smiling.

"That game creeps me out," said Faith as she exited the ball pit and put on her sneakers.

"I know. It freaks all the kids out," said her other friend Tom.

"How come no one plays it?" asked Faith.

"It's an urban legend. Anyone who plays the game dies one week afterwards. I don't even know why they even bother leaving it out. It should be in the dump anyway," said Tom.

"How do you know all this?" asked Faith.

"Another friend of mine played it and I never heard from him again," said Tom.

"I doubt that," said Faith, flipping her brunette hair over her shoulder.

"You think I'm lying?" said Tom crossing his arms.

"I bet you are," said Faith smiling.

"Ok, fine. Go play the game and then we will see who's lying," said Tom.

Regina's smile faded and she looked over at the game.

"Or are you scared?" teased Tom in front of Faith's other guests. The adults paid no mind to them.

"I'm no chicken," said Faith as she walked right over to the game and pushed the start button.

But nothing happened.

"It must be broken," said Faith over her shoulder to her friends.

She didn't even see the eyes of the clown look from straight ahead and downwards right to her.

Faith turned back and noticed that the eyes seemed off, but she brushed it off and walked back to her party and just in time too. It was getting ready for her to blow out the candles on her unicorn cake.

While all her guests sang happy birthday to her, Faith couldn't help but look over her shoulder and over to the Clown Game.

The game looked even creepier in the dark, but the lights looked like they were growing brighter and brighter.

"Faith?" asked a female voice.

"Huh?" asked Faith as she looked back to her cake. All eyes were on her.

"Did you make a wish?" asked her grandmother on her right hand side of her chair.

"Uh not yet," said Faith, but she closed her eyes and thought for a few moments.

_What do I want in my life? I have everything I want so far. A home and people who love me, but what's lacking is adventure. I wish for adventure, _thought Faith.

Then she blew out the candles.

Everyone applauded. But then the doors blew open and wind gusted into the Party Palace, making almost all the decorations fall down.

Everyone started screaming, meaning the kids, and running to their parents arms. Faith just sat there staring at the door watching most of the wind knock most of her birthday decorations down.

"Grandma, what's happening?" she asked getting up from her chair.

"We got to get the doors closed sweetie," said her grandma in a loud voice.

And so everyone did. The doors were closed and the decorations were getting put back up.

Faith and her friends pigged out on cake and ice cream for the remainder of her party.

But Faith still had an uneasy feeling.

She kept looking over her shoulder at that damn game.

Eventually all good things had to come to an end. And so it was that her 7th birthday party was over. All the parents and kids had left leaving two associates, Faith, and her grandma to clean up after the party...

"Thank you all for coming!" said Faith as she waved goodbye to her friends.

Faith went back inside and helped her grandmother clean up. All her presents her Grandma and herself had already loaded into the car.

Faith sat down on a chair while waiting for her grandma to come and gather her up for the ride home.

"Faith honey, I have to go to the managers' office and take care of some business. You wait right here for me ok?" asked her grandma.

"Ok," said Faith.

And so she waited. And she was alone. The lights had been turned off, the games were off, and place had looked deserted.

"It's scary," said Faith.

"And it's about to get worse," said a male voice from the corner of the Party Palace.

"What? Who's there?" asked Faith, getting off the chair and to find the source of the voice.

In the corner, the Clown Game was still on; the machine was rocking back and forth, banging and making a loud racket.

Faith's mouth was open and she was about to scream, but she was just speechless as two hands, then arms came out of the game. Then the head, chest, waist, thighs, calves, and feet came out of the game.

It was a clown; a very scary looking clown.

"Who are you?" asked Faith looking up at him while backing away.

"You're doom," said the Clown. He smiled evilly.

"NO!" screamed Faith as she ran for the doors. She didn't even want an explanation. All she wanted was out.

But the doors were chained shut and padlocked.

Faith screamed and screamed.

She remembered her grandmother in the managers' office, but the office was on the other side of the Party Palace. She couldn't go that way; otherwise she'd be captured by the crazy clown.

"Someone help me!" said Faith as she saw the Clown making it's advance towards her.

Faith cried as she slumped down onto the floor and covered her head waiting for the blow to come.

But it never did. Instead she heard the Clown screaming. She looked up and he was entranced in a bright light of coloring. And the coloring was coming from the stage in the center of the building.

She looked and saw that a number of fuzzy small bears had come to the rescue.

The Clown turned and faced the bears still screaming until he couldn't take anymore of the beaming lights hitting him. He collapsed on the floor.

Faith had seen the entire performance. She didn't stand up, but instead inched herself closer to the stage.

"Thank you. But who are you?" asked Faith.

The bears got to the edge of the stage and a small tan bear and a purple looking horse came forward.

"We are the Care Bears," said the small tan bear.

"And we are the Care Bear Cousins," said the purple horse.

"The Care Bear Family," they all said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**HORROR BIRTHDAY**

**CHAPTER 2**

Faith looked from the bears down to the clown.

"Thank you," she said again.

"Are you alright?" asked Cheer Bear, who had gotten down off the stage and went over to Faith's side, helping her up.

"I think so," said Faith, still not taking her eyes away from the down clown on the floor. She was scared out of her mind, but she held herself together for own sake. Seven was too young to have a nervous breakdown.

Cheer Bear took Faith's hand and led her over to the stage. Faith's legs walked by themselves because Faith's mind and was still in shock. Soon all the Bears and Cousins were asking Faith all sorts of questions.

"What happened?" asked Funshine.

"Where did this clown come from?" asked Good Luck Bear.

"Why was he after you?" asked Playful Heart.

"I. I don't know," said Faith almost at a loss for words.

Faith still looked at the clown. His chest was going up and down which told Faith, the Care Bears, and Care Cousins that he was indeed still alive.

"My grandmother," said Faith as she was jolted back to reality.

"I got to make sure she and the manager are ok," she said as she let go of the Bears and ran to the stage steps.

"Wait!" called one of the Bears.

Faith turned and saw a small red bear step forward from the group.

"We don't know how this clown came to be or why he is after you. I think for your safety and your family's safety, we should take you somewhere safe," he said.

"But my grandmother," said Faith looking down the stairs to the managers' office.

Tears started to fill Faiths' eyes.

"Listen Faith," said the red bear.

Faith looked at him through her tears.

"The only way to keep you safe is to take you with us. We can protect you. If your grandmother knows where you are, this clown can use her to get to you. She'd be leverage. You don't want that, do you?" he asked.

"No, but how do I know I can trust you?" asked Faith.

"We saved you a few minutes ago," said Noble Heart Horse.

"Right," said Faith feeling stupid.

"Please, take my hand, and we will keep you safe until this matter is resolved," said the little red bear.

"Ok," said Faith as she looked one final time at the doorway leading to her grandmother, her only family she had left.

She took his paw and together left with the Bears and Cousins.

They led her outside to the roof of the Party Palace and there waiting was a cloud car. Faith looked at the bears and cousins getting into them.

"By the way, I don't know your name," said Faith to the little red bear.

"My name is Tender Heart," he said. Faith smiled as she got in the backseat of the cloud car.

Faith looked back at the Party Palace as the cloud car took off into the sky.

"What are you going to do about the Clown?" asked Faith.

"When your grandmother and manager come out to get you, they will see him and think that he's a burglar. They will call the police," said Tender Heart.

"Alright," said Faith not knowing what she was doing was the honest way to go.

_This is one heck of a birthday, _thought Faith as her hair flung wildly in the wind while the cloud car whipped around in the sky headed for Care A Lot.

Night had fallen and everyone was getting ready to go to bed in Care A Lot.

"Oh wow," said Faith as she looked down at Care A Lot all lit up in the dark. A smile found its way to her lips.

Tender Heart smiled as he knew Faith was enjoying the sights.

"Wait until you see it during the day," said Tender Heart.

"Where am I going to spend the night?" asked Faith as the cloud car descended and stopped on a nearby cloud.

Noble Heart and True Heart came up to Faith and Tender Heart.

"Oh yes. That is a problem. I think you are among the first to spend the night in Care A Lot," said True Heart.

"With me," said Tender Heart.

Tender Heart took it upon himself to house Faith until the Clown was safely in jail.

"I can take the floor," said Faith as she and Tender Heart walked towards his cloud house.

Tender Heart wouldn't hear of it as he lit a star buddy to make light in his little home.

"My bed is big enough for both of us," he said.

Indeed, his bed was big enough. Tender Heart got in first and scooted over to make room for Faith's little form.

He winked to the little star buddy and his light went out.

Faith and Tender Heart snuggled in the cloud bed, making sure the other was warm enough.

"Tender Heart?" asked Faith.

"Yes Faith?" asked Tender Heart.

"Am I safe here?" she asked.

"You are with the Care Bears in Care A Lot. No one knows where you are. You are perfectly safe here," said Tender Heart as he gave her a little peck on the cheek and went to sleep.

_Then why do I feel like it's not over, _thought Faith as she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

Meanwhile back on Earth at the Party Palace, the clown was awakening, his eyebrows downcast over his red eyes, signaling he was furious.

"Those soft little bears with their love and caring," he said, standing up and walking over to his game.

"For too long I have been wasting away. For too long I've sat here and let kids with their parents come and play me. No more. The last person who touched my game will suffer a fate worse than death," he said.

And the last person that had played the game or touched it was Faith.

"You hear that Dick?" asked the clown.

"Hear what Seamy?" asked another clown that was just as tall as the clown, now known as Seamy.

Seamy was indeed scary looking with his features, but Richard was equally as scary. He had brownish hair with his makeup all over his face. His posture was slim looking, but who could tell under his rags he wore as clothes.

"Get yourself together. We are going on a little trip," said Seamy, while he licked his lips that were starting to bleed.

"Sounds like fun," said Dick who had fully emerged from the game.

"Let us have some Faith," said Seamy as he and Dick exited the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Up in Care A Lot, inside Tender Hearts cloud house, Faith turned her head to the left, then to the right. She panted hard, a cold sweat dripping down her face. She moaned loudly until bolting up straight forward in bed, screaming.

"What's going on?" asked Tender Heart who was abruptly awakened by Faith's screaming.

Faith got out of the cloud bed and ran outside into the cold night air, taking it in as she tried to calm herself down while tears spilled from her eyes.

She looked up into the bright star lit sky, while some of the foggy tears clouded her vision.

_Oh my God. What a nightmare. I'm so scared, _thought Faith.

Tender Heart lit up a little star buddy in a lantern and rushed outside after Faith.

"Faith! Please calm down," said Tender Heart as he put down the lantern and put Faith into his arms while she cried into his fur.

"I had a nightmare," sobbed Faith after a few minutes of crying.

"It doesn't surprise me," said Tender Heart pushing some of her hair out of her face.

"After what happened down on earth at the Party Palace, it's normal for you to have nightmares, but I promise you this will be resolved," said Tender Heart.

"It will?" asked Faith as she wiped her tears and looked at Tender Heart in his eyes. They were as bright and clear as crystals, giving Faith some hope.

"Come on Faith, let's go back inside and see if we can calm you down some more," said Tender Heart.

"Ok," said Faith as she got to her feet while Tender Heart led her back into the house by her hand.

Tender Heart had let Faith hold him like she usually held her teddy bear that she had since she was a baby. But that was back on Earth along with her grandmother.

_I hope grandma knows I'm ok. God please hear my prayer. Please protect me, the Care Bears and Cousin, and my grandmother. Please God. Thank you amen, _thought Faith as she closed her eyes and dosed on back to sleep.

Before Faith knew it, she turned over and saw Tender Heart in his kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning," said Faith to Tender Heart bear.

"Did you sleep better?" asked Tender Heart.

"Much better," said Faith as she got out of bed and went over to his cloud table for breakfast. Her stomach was growling, telling Faith that she was very hungry. The only thing she had to eat was her birthday cake and ice cream from her party the previous day.

Faith enjoyed the heart shaped pancakes that Tender Heart had made for her.

"You are one good cook," said Faith as she chowed down taking sips of her freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Thank you," said Tender heart as he joined her and ate breakfast too.

After breakfast was finished, Faith joined Tender Heart in the Hall of Hearts where she sat down at the heart table, her eyes wide with joy and surprise as to what Care A Lot looked like in the daytime.

"It's so beautiful up here," said Faith as she admired all of her surroundings of Care A Lot.

"Thank you," said Birthday Bear as he ran up and joined the two at the table.

"How do you ever keep everything looking so pretty?" asked Faith.

"A lot of hard work and caring," answered another bear known as Friend Bear.

"You don't have to worry about me. I will always care for my friends and family," said Faith as she hugged Friend Bear.

Friend Bear giggled as she returned the hug.

Faith giggled as she put her down and looked up at True Heart and Noble Heart Bear who stood at the top of the podium, ready to start a lecture.

"Listen up everybody!" called Noble Heart.

The entire Hall of Hearts that was full of chatter subsided to listen to the heads of the Care Bear Family.

"As everyone knows, we have a visitor from Earth staying with us," said True Heart as all eyes turned to Faith.

Faith felt pressure, but held her gaze on the Bear and Horse.

"Faith, please come up here and tell us your whole story so we know what or who we are dealing with," pleaded True Heart Bear.

"OK," said Faith as she got up from her chair and walked uncomfortably to the podium which she thankfully reached without any problem.

"Uh, Hello Care A Lot," said Faith as she cleared her throat and began talking.

Faith talked for a good half hour before she released a final breath and gave the podium back to the Care Bear Family.

Faith took her seat and sighed heavily while True Heart Bear and Noble Heart horse assigned Tender Heart, Love A Lot, Friend Bear, Secret Bear, and Grumpy Bear to Earth on assignments.

Faith stayed behind in Care A Lot and helped the Bears around Care A Lot with the cleaning, the cooking, and the caring.

"I don't remember the time I had so much fun," said Faith as she helped Good Luck Bear wash his cloud car.

"It's too bad I have to go home soon," said Faith with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"It's for the best. You are here for us to protect you from that evil clown," said Good Luck Bear.

"Yeah that clown," said Faith looking towards the edge of the Cloud that led down to Earth.

"I wonder what's going to happen to that clown," said Good Luck Bear.

"Yeah me too," said Faith as she looked at some dark clouds approaching Care A Lot.

"It looks like a storm is coming," said Fun Shine Bear who just appeared to help clean the car.

"We should get in," said Faith as she dumped the water out.

"That's a good idea," said Good Luck Bear as he too began to clean up.

Fun Shine Bear helped out with the cleaning, but just then the dark clouds were right over Care A Lot. It gave off a huge flash of lightning and a big rumble of thunder that sent Faith, Good Luck, and Fun Shine to fall over.

"No thunder has ever made us fall over before," said Fun Shine.

"That's because you never met us before," said a voice inside the cloud.

Good Luck, Fun Shine, and Faith all looked up into the cloud to see two clowns descend from the blackest part of the cloud.

"It's him!" screamed Faith.

"Hello sweetheart, remember me?" asked Seamy as he set foot on Care A Lot, which sent the caring meter spinning like crazy.

"The Caring Meter!" shouted Fun Shine as she pointed to it.

"It's never gone that crazy since Dark Heart was in Care A Lot," said Good Luck Bear.

"I can guarantee you, this will not take long," said Seamy as Richard got on the cloud behind Seamy.

Faith looked at both clowns with fright in her eyes.

"What do you want from me?!" screamed Faith as rain started pouring from the black sky and onto the clouds of Care A Lot.

"We want to take your life," said Seamy.


	4. Chapter 4

"My life?" asked Faith as she stood behind Good Luck and Fun Shine who were protecting her from the clowns.

"You brought us back from a very long sleep in our game," said Seamy as he walked closer and closer to the three targets.

"You see, we are only alive for a short amount of time," said Dick who had stumbled off the cloud and landed face first on Care A Lot.

"Shut up you Dick!" shouted Seamy looking back over his shoulder to his bumbling baboon he so laughably called a sidekick.

"You open your mouth one more time, I will push you off this cloud and let you fall to your death," said Seamy as he turned back to Faith, Fun Shine Bear and Good Luck Bear.

"You will not kill me," said Faith as she kneeled down while she stood her ground.

"I will not die here. It will not be this day and certainly not by you," said Faith.

The clouds were getting darker and darker. Seamy and Dick walked closer and closer. Seamy flicked his fingers together, and at the same moment a lightning bolt flashed down to where Faith stood.

"Faith look out!" called Good Luck Bear as he sent his own body flying towards hers, knocking her out of the way and sending Faith tumbling further onto the clouds.

"Good Luck Bear!" she screamed as she flung herself upon his unmoving body, cuddling him in her arms.

"You evil clown!" shouted Faith as she held Good Luck Bear.

"Huh. I didn't expect that. But we need you dead." said Seamy as he flicked his fingers together again, which sent another lightning bolt at Faith, this time hitting her and shocking her while she still held on to Good Luck Bear.

"AAAHHH!!" Faith screamed in pain.

Her whole body and Good Lucks' lit up as bright as a bulb until her body fell downwards towards the cloud, which thankfully cushioned her fall.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she slipped out of Care A Lot and into her own mind.

"Too easy," said Seamy as he got closer to her and Good Lucks body.

Fun Shine was the only defense that Faith and Good Luck had until the rest of the Care bear family arrived to help.

"You will leave this place or else," Fun Shine threatened.

"Or else what little one?" asked Seamy as he was about to flick his fingers one more time to finish off Faith.

"Or else this," said Fun Shine as her tummy symbol burst out in a bright as sunshine Care Bear Stare.

Seamy saw this coming and jumped to the side while Dick took the whole force of the stare.

"NO!" he screamed as Fun Shine kept up her stare enough to send Dick fading into Oblivion.

"One down," said Fun Shine in a hint of victory in her voice.

"Oh he was so annoying," said Seamy as he turned his stare to Fun Shine.

"Thank you for getting rid of him for me," said Seamy as he advanced towards Fun Shine, ready to hurt her.

"Not in this lifetime," said Fun Shine as she once again let her tummy symbol stare down her target, but Seamy was too fast for her.

He jumped out of the way and landed over by the unconscious Faith.

"Oh no," whispered Fun Shine as she turned towards the clown.

Seamy had actually kneeled down and took hold of Faith's body and used it as a shield to block the stare. The electricity that surrounded Faith's body from when she was shocked by Seamy earlier seemed to fade away when he took hold of her.

"You stare at me again; you will not hit me, but her. Come any closer and I will snap my fingers and she will be electrocuted and die," said Seamy as he kneeled down and picked up her body.

"I don't know much about you 'Care Bears' but I don't think you would want to have this little girls' death on your paws now do you?" asked Seamy with pleasure in his voice for he knew he had the upper hand.

"You wanted to kill her anyway," said Fun Shine.

"True little bear; but for the moment, I will need her alive," said Seamy.

Fun Shine sighed and took several steps backwards towards Good Luck Bear who was temporarily asleep.

Seamy stood up while carrying Faith bridal style and vanished up into the clouds from whence he came.

Fun Shine could do nothing as she watched Faith being taken away.

"We will save you," said Fun Shine in a whisper as Faith was in for a horrible surprise when she was going to wake up.

Meanwhile, the Care Bears that had gone to Earth returned and Fun Shine filled them in on what happened.

"WHAT?!" yelled Friend Bear as they all talked among themselves.

"She was taken by Seamy," said Good Luck Bear as he sat up from when Fun Shine was nursing him.

"Where would he take her?" asked Cheer Bear, who like the rest of the Bears was in a panic.

"Settle down, everyone," said Tender Heart Bear.

"This all goes back to the beginning. He took her back to the Party Palace," said Grumpy Bear as it all made sense.

"Then that is where we are all going to go," said Love A Lot Bear.

"Lets' not all go off half cocked," said True Heart Bear as she raised her arms to settle everyone down.

"He has Faith. We don't know what he could do to her. Let us all pray that she is still alive," said Noble Heart Horse.

"The more time we talk about it, the more time we waste," said Good Luck Bear.

"Alright, everyone settle down. We don't need a fight amongst ourselves," said Tender Heart.

"We will be careful when we go to the rescue, again," said Cheer Bear as they all assembled in the Cloud Cars and drove down to Earth, praying that Faith was still alive.


	5. Chapter 5

Faith was beginning to come out of the darkness. She moved her head to one side and a throbbing pain pounded in her head. She gritted her teeth as she rubbed her head and brought her hand back to find a sticky red liquid on her fingertips.

"What?" she whispered as she tried to figure out what had just happened. She looked around and saw nothing but blackness. The wound to her head made her feel dizzy.

She closed her eyes and managed to breathe steadily and get her bearings.

Faith opened her eyes again and found some color to her vision. Looking down, Faith found that her wrists were bound by a thick chain. Not even dogs deserved to be kept locked up like this.

Faith now knew she was chained up. She followed the chain and saw that she was back at the Party Palace now chained up to the Clown Game.

"Oh My God," she whispered as she struggled to stand up but was slammed back down by an unknown force that came from her shoulder.

"God has nothing to do with us sweetheart," said the familiar voice of Seamy as he lifter her up by her elbow and held her gaze.

"Please," Faith pleaded.

"Let me go," she begged, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Her heart was broke and she could not stand the situation she found herself in.

"I will be letting you go. But first there is something you must do for me," said Seamy as he pushed Faith into the clown game as he stood behind her, holding the end of the chain.

"What is it?" asked Faith.

"I need your blood," said Seamy.

"My blood?" asked Faith now getting more scared.

"You need to bleed out all of your life onto the game so I may be free of this Godforsaken place," said Seamy.

"Your life for mine," said Seamy as he placed his hand onto her chin and forced her to look into the game.

"My soul for yours," said Faith.

"That's one way to think of it," said Seamy.

"Now if you would just hold still, this is going to hurt," he said as he released her chin and reached into his pocket and brought out a knife.

"It's been a pleasure knowing you," said Seamy as he prepared to cut her throat.

Faith closed her eyes as she prepared to die. Without a fight in her, she just waited for her soul to go to God, but she didn't feel the blade, all she heard was a grunt.

Faith opened her eyes and saw the knife that was surely her doom fly out of Seamy's hand and land under the clown game, out of Seamy's reach and Faiths reach.

Faith then felt Seamy yank her by the chain and pulled her back to his chest. Faith grunted but stayed silent. Faith stared straight ahead and met the gaze of the Care Bears and Cousins standing in a line, their tummy symbols receding back into their stomachs.

They had come to save her once again.

"Don't you ever give up?" asked Seamy clearly agitated as he held tight to Faith.

"We never give up as we never stop caring," said True Heart Bear as she stepped forward from the line.

"We care and love Faith," said Swift Heart Rabbit as she hopped forward from her space in line with her cousins.

"That's too bad," said Seamy as she shoved Faith aside, which sent her stumbling into a liquid on the floor.

"You are all going to die by my hand," said Seamy as he made his move to strike up some lightning, but the bears and cousins had expected this.

They split down the middle as soon as the lightning hit right where they were standing.

The bears and cousins beamed their brightest stare and hit Seamy but to little effect as he just shrugged it off as if it were a fly being swatted.

"The stare didn't work," said Playful Heart monkey as he swept downwards from his hanging position on one of the walls.

Faith steadily got up and slipped back down. This time it wasn't from the weight of the chains, it was from the substance on the floor.

Faith put her hands up and examined the substance. It was blood. But she knew it wasn't hers. She didn't have any wounds that would pour that amount of blood from her body.

Faith followed the blood trail and saw her dead grandmother sprawled over the stage and the blood and seeped over the stage and onto the floor.

"GRANDMA!" she screamed as she began shaking her lifeless body around.

All that did was cause the head of her grandmother to limp lifeless to the side.

"Oh grandma," sobbed Faith.

She continued to watch the battle between the bears and cousins take on the clown.

Secret Bear had managed to get away from the stares and lightning. He snuck over to Faith and had brought her a key from his tummy symbol. He unlocked her chains.

Faith sighed in relief when she as free. She rubbed her wrists before crawling away with Secret Bear to the safe side, except lightning blocked her path.

"Aah!" screamed Faith before she fell on her behind and looked up to Seamy.

"You are not escaping me again," he said as he descended on her.

Faith was scared but she had to fight back.

She stood up and kneed him in the groin, while he doubled back in pain. Faith managed to stand on her feet and then she punched him in the face.

"Good one, girl," said Seamy as he tried his lightning again, but missed as Faith leaped to the side.

Faith landed her leap and now saw that Seamy was standing in her grandmothers' blood.

"Grumpy, strike him!" screamed Faith as she pointed downwards.

"Strike him now!" she screamed.

Grumpy Bear stared Seamy down with a lightning symbol from his tummy, but Grumpy wasn't aiming at Seamy. He aimed for the blood and it worked.

The lightning hit the blood and was sending bolts of energy through Seamy's body. He was being electrocuted.

Faith blocked her eyes and ducked down not watching the clown cook to a crisp.


End file.
